During well operations debris is generated by tasks preformed. The debris can cause BOPs to malfunction, incurring underground blow-outs, rig fires, flow at surface and pressure kicks during drilling or workover operations. Even small objects can severely jeopardize well control, with potentially hazardous consequences to people, the environment and well components.
It is vital to the operations that debris is removed before, in or during operations to prevent potentially hazardous consequences to people, the environment and well components.